The Story of Us
by Static.Art
Summary: 2 friends make a BBQ w their man and kids, they are going to remember all the good memory they had at a wreslting bootcamp and how it changed their lives...Y2J, Edge, Trish, Amy, Christy, Jeff Hardy, Christian,...Story Written w Martha R&R plz


Title: The Story Of Us, prologue.

Author: xxxA static lullabYxxx, Romance, songfic, POV.

Archive: No or ask for permission first.

Rating: PG-13 for now, might heat up as the chapters come.

Warnings: sad, dark, cursing.

Disclaimers: I only own Gina/Bashira, all the other characters are property of WWE whether or characters I made up.

Prologue

Gina's POV

My name is Gina...although some might know me better as Bashira. I'm 32 and I'm a WWE Diva with World Wrestling Entertainment. My husband, our three kids and I live in Florida which is also home to the WWE's Angel only I know her as my best friend Martha. It's great having your best friend live so close by. Somehow we always end up in all sorts of trouble and have all kinds of adventures together...just ask our husbands! Luckily, they are best friends too and have seen their fair share of trouble as wrestlers for the WWE so they don't hold it over our heads...usually. Martha and I met in a wrestling boot camp about 10 years ago. Since the first time we met, we were best buds and as far as I'm concerned, that will never change. She's a great girl and I love her to death. She's just like a sister to me and her family is my family. In fact, my kids call her Aunt Martha.

Today was a warm summer Saturday and deciding to put our hard earned week off from the WWE to good use, Martha and I decided to do up a big barbecue for both of our families. We had plenty of good food, good music, and cold drinks. We were so excited. The storylines and personal appearances the WWE had us doing had kept us pretty busy lately. Sometimes it's hard being some of the most popular entertainers in the company and being so in demand, but we all wouldn't have it any other way. We love our fans and we love what we do. Unfortunately though, the four of us had had barely enough time lately to even stop and say hello when we would pass each other in the hallways of whichever arena we happened to be performing in as we travelled to city after city. Today would change all that though.

My three kids and Martha's son and daughter all seemed to be having a great time as they played in the yard and in the pool. Even the dogs seemed to want to be included in the fun because they scampered in and out of everyone's legs all day long barking excitedly as soon as anyone paid them the least bit of attention...of course that could

also have to do with the fact that my daughter and Martha's daughter had been secretly feeding them sugary jelly doughnuts until we caught them and put a stop to it. Seems like the younger versions of Martha and I were going to be every bit as much trouble as their mothers. We can only hope that they find as wonderful and as patient husbands as we did!

Finding a quiet corner on the back porch to ourselves, Martha and I sat drinking fresh home made ice tea as we talked about our careers, our past and present, how we met each other and, of course, the gorgeous men we happened to be married to. There's nothing we like better than talking about how it all started between us and our husbands! What can

I say? We're suckers for romance!

It was getting to be mid to late afternoon and the kids were all still bursting full of energy, running around and jumping in the pool and playing with the dogs and with each other. As cute as this was too see, Martha and I agreed that it was time for a quieter activity for the children. She gets up and walks further into the yard. Curious as to what she has in mind, I decide to follow her.

"Hey kids, do you want to hear a story?" she asks as she sits down on the grass.

As I plop down next to her, I chuckle as I hear five excited little voices shout together, "Yes!"

When they all came running towards us and started sitting down in various places in front of us, I realized Martha now had a captive audience. I hoped she knew what she was doing. Yes, Martha had much experience with audiences following her every move each week ringside, not to mention she held a certain blonde Canadian's heart captive in the palm of her hand for quite some time now, but this was five rowdy rambunctious young children we were talking about!

"Go on, Gina, tell them the story."

"What story?" I asked looking at her and giving her my best Rocky impression with a perfectly raised eyebrow. This was just like her to think up of doing something like that and then dragging me into it unprepared.

"Our story," she replied simply as if I should have known what she was talking about the entire time.

It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. Our story? Then it hit me...OUR STORY! How it all started one fateful day with a boot camp. A simple wrestling boot camp that led to our dream lives that included dream jobs and even dream men. Everything wasn't always perfect for us, but with time and hard work, we were living a fairy tale life complete with our very own Prince Charming. For the most part, we were ecstatically happy.

I now knew what Martha wanted me to say.

I smiled at Martha and turned to find five anxious pairs of eyes looking back at me just waiting to be entertained. I cleared my throat and got ready to begin the story...the Story Of Us...


End file.
